Your Heart Will Lead You Home
mały|330x330px Your Heart Will Lead You Home - ostatnia piosenka do filmu Tygrys i przyjaciele. Wykonawcą piosenki jest Kenny Loggins, który wspólnie z Richardem i Robertem Shermanem napisał też do niej muzykę i tekst. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Sunny days and starry nights And lazy afternoons You're countin' castles in the clouds And hummin' little tunes But somehow, right before your eyes The summer fades away Everything is different And everything has changed If you feel lost and on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you home Funny how a photograph Can take you back in time To places and embraces That you thought you'd left behind They're trying to remind you That you're not the only one That no one is an island When all is said and one If you feel lost and on your own And far from home You're never alon, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there with love to share And your heart will lead you home There'll come a day When you're losing your way And you won't know where you belong They say that "Home is where the heart is" So follow your heart And know that you can't go wrong If you feel lost and on your own And far from hom You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The one who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you If you feel lost and on your own And far from home You're never alone, you know Just think of your friends The ones who care They all will be waiting there With love to share And your heart will lead you Where you belong I know your heart will lead you home Przetłumaczenie na język polski Słoneczne dni i gwieździste noce I leniwe popołudnia Liczysz zamki w chmurach I nucisz melodię Ale jakoś przed Twoimi oczami Lato zniknęło daleko Wszystko jest inne I wszystko się zmieniło Jeśli czujesz się zagubiony i samotny Jesteś daleko od domu Nigdy nie jesteś sam, wiesz o tym Po prostu pomyśl o swoich przyjaciołach O tych, którzy dbają Wszyscy będą czekać tutaj Z miłością do podzielania się I twoje serce zaprowadzi Cie do domu Zabawne jak na zdjęciu Można cofnąć się w czasie Do miejsc i obejmuje Że pomyślałem, że zostałaś Próbuje przypomnieć sobie Ciebie Że nie jesteś jedynym Że nie jesteś jedynym na wyspie Kiedy wszystko mówi, że jesteś jedyny Jeśli czujesz się zagubiony i samotny I jesteś daleko od domu Nigdy nie jesteś sam, wiesz o tym Po prostu pomyśl o swoich przyjaciołach O tych, którzy dbają Wszyscy będą czekać tutaj Z miłością do podzielania się I twoje serce zaprowadzi Cie do domu Przyjdzie dzień Kiedy zgubisz swoją drogę I nie będziesz wiedział gdzie należysz I oni powiedzą "Dom jest tam gdzie twoje serce" Więc podążaj za swoim sercem I wiedz, że nie pójdziesz źle Jeśli czujesz się zagubiony i samotny I jesteś daleko od domu Nigdy nie jesteś sam, wiesz o tym Po prostu pomyśl o swoich przyjaciołach O tych, którzy dbają Wszyscy będą czekać tutaj Z miłością do podzielania się I twoje serce zaprowadzi Cie do domu Jeśli czujesz się zagubiony i samotny I jesteś daleko od domu Nigdy nie jesteś sam, wiesz o tym Po prostu pomyśl o swoich przyjaciołach O tych, którzy dbają Wszyscy będą czekać tutaj Z miłością do podzielania się I twoje serce zaprowadzi Cie do domu Gdzie należysz Wiem, że twoje serce zaprowadzi Cie do domu Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Tygrys i przyjaciele